Risa
by Souhatier
Summary: SEMIAU.MINI-ONESHOT. Kagura ha muerto, y Kanna quiere cumplir su deseo de quererla ver reír. {Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor".}


_Hola! Vengo con mi primer reto del foro 'Hazme el amor', y puees, aquí se los dejo chicos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Risa**

No. Por mucho que todos lo dijeran, e incluso ella misma lo admitiese, Kanna tenía el deseo de poder reírse, aunque sólo fuera una vez. Desde la muerte de Kagura, no había sonreído, no había sentido. Se podría decir que apenas y hablaba.

Una vez, Kagura le había dicho que porqué no reía, ni sentía. No lo entendía, Kanna no lograba comprender el porqué era tan malo no tener sentimientos, es decir, así no sufrías si te hacían daño tanto física como mentalmente. Kagura sufrió tanto por sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru, como el dolor de su muerte, y a pesar de que ahora estuviera libre como el viento... A pesar de eso...

Ella no la sentía en su respirar.

Sus cejas se tornaron levemente hacia abajo, dando muestras de una pequeña y milésima tristeza en su rostro. Entonces recordó el espejo, y cómo casi le habían sacado una pequeña sonrisa los enemigos de Naraku. El grupo de Inuyasha. Ellos siempre estaban alegres, y a pesar de tener bajas o pelearse siempre terminaban con risas. Ella quería experimentar lo mismo. ¿Por qué no?

¿Qué había de malo en querer reír? Naraku reía. No como alguien normal pero reía al fin y al cabo. Kagura también lo hacía, y ella también quería. Porque todos cuando reían eran felices, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no ella?

Sujetó el espejo mientras pensaba en ver al grupo de Inuyasha. _Por Kagura. _Pensó. _Y por mí, también._

Apareció la imagen o vídeo, o mejor dicho, una representación de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel grupo.

_Era primavera, o eso se notaba por el paisaje del espejo: había algún que otro Sakura con pétalos rosáceos que caían a la hierba algo fresca debido a que solía llover por esas épocas. El cielo era azul, con un par de nubes, y el viento era una brisa cálida y refrescante. _Le recordaba a Kagura. ¿Verdaderamente estaría allí ella? ¿Observando a Kagome e Inuyasha? ¿O quizás observándola a ella?_  
_

Sacudió brevemente la cabeza para prestar atención al espejo.

_— Aaah, me aburro. — Soltó Kagome mientras se tumbaba en el césped, un poco separada del árbol donde se encontraba Inuyasha. — Me apetece ir al cine a ver alguna buena película, aquí no estoy haciendo nada. — Cerró sus ojos y sintió el viento tocar sus párpados, sonriendo._

_Inuyasha se bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella._

_Con una ceja alzada, preguntó: — Kagome. ¿Qué es el cine? — La verdad es que Kanna tampoco sabía que era eso, pero según Naraku, ella podía cruzar un pozo que llevaba a otra época, quizá más moderna. _

_La pelinegra se rió. — Ah, es verdad. — Se sentó de repente y miró a Inuyasha. — Pues, uum, el cine es algo así como un lugar cerrado y oscuro donde hay muchos asientos para que la gente pues eso, se siente... — Pensó un poco la respuesta. — Y ante ellos hay una pantalla gigante en el que hay gente actuando para ellos. — Inuyasha bufó. — ¿Qué? — Refunfuñó Kagome._

_— Qué aburrido. ¿A quién le interesa ver a gente actuar? — Parece que el hanyo ya sabía bastantes cosas debido a que también viajaba a veces con Kagome a su época. Qué suerte. Ella estaba siempre encerrada._

_Kagome frunció el entrecejo. — ¡Abajo! — Gritó, e Inuyasha se estampó de bruces contra el suelo. — Es algo muy divertido, no critiques lo que hay en mi época si no lo conoces, Inuyasha. ¡Es de mala educación! — El hanyo se frotó la nariz roja, adolorido, asintiendo como quien no quiere la cosa. — Me pregunto qué hora será..._

_Inuyasha estornudó al sentir un pétalo de Sakura caer en su nariz, y Kagome se rió un poco. _

_— Así te ves gracioso. — Comentó, alzando las cejas, bastante alegre. — Umm, debería buscar mi rel- ¿¡INUYASHA!? — Gritó Kagome, al ver un reloj que no era el suyo, en la muñeca del hanyo._

_El medio demonio la miró con cara dudosa. — ¿Qué? — Luego se fijó en que la chica tenía posada la vista en su extraña cosa que tenía números. — Ah, ¿esto? La última vez que fuimos a tu época me lo encontré en una de esas tiendas y lo cogí, me parecía raro. — Comentó como quien habla del tiempo._

_— ¡ABAJO! — Chilló furiosa la pelinegra. — ¡Inuyasha, no puedes robar cosas así como así! ¡Eso cuesta dinero! — Le explicó algo más calmada._

_Inuyasha se frotó la nariz nuevamente antes de estornudar por otro pétalo. — Malditos pétalos. — Refunfuñó. — ¡Pero ahora es mío!_

___—_ ¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Por qué no van a poner la mesa ya que no están haciendo nada y comemos? _—_ Gritó Sango desde la lejanía.  


_Kagome de repente tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda, y antes de decir algo, cogió al hanyo por la oreja derecha y lo arrastro hasta la cabaña de Kaede, justo antes de ponerse a llover. Encima de tener que lidiar con este hanyo, apestaba a perro mojado y tenía que poner la mesa.  
_

_Nada más bonito que esa realidad._

Kanna dejó el espejo reposar en su regazo, y soltó una pequeña risita.

Luego, volvió a estar seria. Pero un poco alegre. Había cumplido algo que Kagura quería para ella, felicidad. Quizás no estuviera junto a la que consideraba su hermana mayor pero... Pero en estos instantes, pensaba que Kagura estaba sonriendo.

Porque había hecho su deseo realidad.

Había reído.

Por primera vez.

* * *

_Owooo, yo pensaba hacerlo más gracioso pero me ha salido horrible esto T_T Lo lamento xD Pero enfin, me he quedado conforme, espero y les guste._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer!_


End file.
